A choice is not hard
by datexan
Summary: Multipart Story, my first, where Tenchi has to make a chioice but in the process is nearly killed. complete
1. The Softening

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and occurs after Daughter of Darkness movie or MNE as it is often called.  
  
(Authors Note: I am just correcting a number of spelling mistakes.)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: The Softening  
  
Things at the Masaki house are never boring, especially in the morning. However, Tenchi has noticed that for the past week instead of seeing Ryoko in his room when he woke up, he was alone. Part of him was relieved but he was surprised that he missed it. He thought back to the time that Mayuka first arrived. He was mortified that he might be a father, especially since she was close to his age. Chucking to himself he remembered the first time he was hit with the idea of being a parent. It was the time that Ryoko had convinced everyone that Ryo-Ohki's egg was the child of Ryoko and himself. He remembered that day clearly, but he unsure which part scared him more, being a father or being with Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko had nudged up against him and proclaimed how happy she was to have a child with him and when he held the egg and it opened he was shocked and surprised. Then the truth was revealed and he found out that it was not his. He found himself relieved and yet also sad. Now he really did have a child, but it was not from anyone that he loved. He lay in bed for a few moments thinking about actually being a father, but with whom...  
  
After a few moments of thinking he thought he heard singing. Getting dressed quickly for school he went to investigate. Opening the door to the nursery he saw an amazing sight. Ryoko was sitting in there holding his daughter singing her to sleep. Ryoko was wearing a long pink dress with a red collar. He stood there for a minute then proceeded inward. He then realized that anytime she cared for a child she was wearing this same dress. She stopped singing when she heard the door close. Looking up at him she realized that he knows about her singing now.  
  
"Please," he began softly, "keep singing she's not asleep yet." Ryoko looked at the little girl and blushed. After a moment she continued to sing a soft lull-a-bye. Tenchi moved over closer so that he could see her holding his daughter. He noticed how beautiful she looked and how happy Mayuka seamed. As he sat across for them looking on with a smile he listened to the words and then realized the tune. His mom and grandma used to sing that song to him when he was a child. And it still seamed to do the trick as he looked on he leaned back and rested in the peacefulness of the scene and the song.  
  
"Tenchi? Tenchi?" He awoke slowly to hear Ryoko's voice. She had put Mayuka to bed and was now trying to wake him up.   
  
He thought that this was more like a normal morning, waking up and looking into her eyes. He suddenly blushed and could not believe what he had just thought. She noticed this and whispered to him. "If you're gonna scream take it outside." He nodded sheepishly. "Come Tenchi, you've got to get downstairs and eat. Besides you said that you needed to be at your best today for that test." She giggled as she led him out of the room.  
  
As he stepped out it hit him, "THE TEST!" he shouted then covered his mouth as Ryoko smiled. He had to admit it; Ryoko had been very different since merging with Zero. He apologized and then turned to run down the stairs. He barely had a chance to say good morning to the others as he grabbed some lunch and ran out the door. As he ran he spoke out loud to himself. "No! It can't be that time already." Looking at a watch he noticed that he would barely make it, if he didn't miss the buss. "Man, this is the day of my finals, I can't be late!"  
  
However he did miss it, he stood there watching it disappear into the distance. Hanging his head he started to run after it. He had not gotten very far when he ran into Ryoko. She caught him in her arms so that he would not fall backwards this time. "Ryoko I have to get to School! I don't have time for this!"  
  
Laughing she said, "well I thought you might need a lift." Before he could object she was behind him and flying through the air towards the school with her arms around his chest. As he watched the ground pass below them he saw the bus and then he then realized that he was going to arrive ahead of time.  
  
He bowed his head and said to her, "I am sorry for yelling at you. I thought you just wanted to make me late again." He could feel the heat rising off her, either she was mad or blushing he could not tell so he placed his hands over hers as she flew to reassure her that he was not mad.  
  
They arrived at the school and he had a few minutes even before the buses arrived. He looked at her and he could tell that she was still a little red from their contact. She had changed from her pink dress into a pair of green leggings with a tight red top. Over her shoulders she had a light colored jacket. He moved closer to her and taking her hand he said again, "thank you, that was the best ride I've had getting to school...will, um will you..." he was not sure if he should finish or not but he had already started so he might as well finish. "Will you fly me home later?"  
  
Ryoko was overcome with joy, and she said "of course My Tenchi!" He blushed a little too and then she disappeared. He thought about why he had asked, but instead decided to get back to what was before him and take his finals. He looked forward to his summer break, but he also dreaded what will happen when he had no place to escape from the girls' constant attention.  
  
When she teleported it was to the top of a nearby tree so she could watch him, then she flew back home. Ryoko arrived back at the house a short while later. Once inside she looked about, Sasami had already served everyone breakfast and was cleaning up afterwards with a happy Ryo-Ohki munching on a carrot. Mihoshi was watching TV while Kiyone was working in the garden with Ayeka. Looking around she went to Mayuka's room and found her missing. Rushing downstairs she went into Washu's Lab. And sure enough the sleeping baby was in a floating crib as she typed away at her keyboard.  
  
Smiling she spoke up, "I see you've got her again...mom..." She hated saying that but she knew it made Washu so happy. And just as she though the little genius was bubbling over with happiness. The two talked about the sleeping baby quietly when Ryoko noticed that Washu was in her adult form. "Why are you like that? I mean you usually look like a kid?"  
  
"Well, after watching everyone for this long I've decided that this is better." Her thought drifted away to her first child and then to her second. And although she wanted Tenchi it was not for love or desire for anything other than to study him. Ryoko was surprised about this and was beginning to think that she had given up on Tenchi when Mayuka awoke crying.  
  
"I guess that's my cue." Ryoko changed back to her pink dress and picked up the little girl and went to the kitchen to get her some milk.  
  
As the day passed Ayeka kept seeing Ryoko with the baby and she fumed, she knew that Ryoko was getting to Tenchi through the little girl. Following them into the kitchen she over heard Ryoko calling herself the girls mom. It became too much. "You devil! How dare you call yourself her mom! How could you think that!"  
  
"Princess," Ryoko began without a hint of sarcasm or demeaning even though those words hurt. "I am sorry you feel that way, but Mayuka need to be cared for, I don't have time for this." At that Ryoko and Mayuka phased out and reappeared in the nursery just as Ayeka was about to speak again."  
  
She stormed out of there to destroy something, as she knew it would hurt Tenchi if she were to fight Ryoko in the presence of Mayuka. Ryoko instead of wanting to destroy things she cried as the child drank from her bottle in Ryoko's arms.  
  
The day passed slowly with everyone going about their business while Ryoko hid in Mayuka's room taking care of the little girl. She did not come out for lunch even though Sasami had invited her for it. Lunch was quiet and passed quickly. Everyone went about business as usual with Ayeka still upset about her conversation with Ryoko. After lunch when everyone was gone Sasami brought some food up to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko? May I come in?" The little princess asked.  
  
"Sure kid, come on." Ryoko was still masking her pain, but she would not allow anyone to see her cry.  
  
Sasami entered and noticed Ryoko was reading a book to a sleeping Mayuka. "Oh I see you were too busy to join us, but I brought you some food!" Ryoko thanked her and before Sasami left Ryoko spoke up again.  
  
"Sasami? I'm gonna have to run a errand in a bit could you watch over her while I'm out?"  
  
Her little eyes widened with joy! "I would be happy to!" With that Sasami retreated downstairs to plan for tonight's supper. Ryoko went back to reading to the little girl. Even though she was asleep Ryoko hoped that it helped in some way, if nothing else it kept her thoughts off what Ayeka said. Her little cabbit slept on the floor near them thinking of carrots.  
  
When the time came Ryoko handed care of Mayuka over to Sasami and then flew off as fast as she could to the spot where she left him this morning. As she neared the spot her heart leaped for joy as she saw Tenchi running up to her. He looked up at her as she descended to him.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up," he said then added, "The busses left an hour ago."  
  
"What! Why?" She was shocked, not only that they had left that long ago, but also he had stayed behind to wait for her. He proceeded to explain that the day was cut short because of the finals. And since he had asked her to pick him up he did not want to spoil it. Blushing she asked, "well then, are you ready to go?"  
  
The flight home was a mix of emotions, as she thought that he had waited for her, he was not afraid of the monster the devil woman as so many had called her. He even asked if she would be near him. She was over-joyed and ascended higher till they passed through the clouds. She could hear him laughing and truly enjoying himself.  
  
The ride had to end sometime though as they landed close to the steps leading to the house, still out of sight of the others. "Ryoko," he said, "that was fun, we will have to do that again sometime, but I have to meet grandpa and start training. Even though I don't have school for two more days he says that I can't relax in my training."   
  
Ryoko looked at him as he smiled and then after an awkward moment passed as they both were unsure how to part they were interrupted by a voice "You devil woman get away from him!"  
  
They both said together, "hello Ayeka" Tenchi left Ryoko as he whispered, "thank you again." As he passed Ayeka he said quickly "see you later" and rushed off to his room to change then start training.  



	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and occurs after Daughter of Darkness movie or MNE as it is often called.  
  
Tenchi Muyo: The Attack  
  
Ryoko was taken aback as Tenchi had thanked her again, then when he ran off she was not sure who he was talking about when he said 'you'. Ayeka was gushing as she babbled on that Tenchi had wanted to see her later. Ryoko had heard enough of her and returned to the house leaving Ayeka there. When she finally noticed she was alone Ayeka quickly ran back to the house to freshen up for Tenchi's return.  
  
Neither had realized he was meaning both of them, he just happened to be closer to Ayeka when he said it. Ryoko was not sure what to think, as he had waited for an hour to spend time with her! And then just when things were getting good Ayeka interrupted. Tenchi was to say the least unsure if he was happy to have Ayeka burst in on them at that moment. He recalled how beautiful Ryoko looked and how happy she seamed. But he just couldn't say what he felt, not to either of them. Choosing one would mean rejecting the other and he could not do that.  
  
At practice he had to go through extra steps to calm his mind and to pay attention to what was happening at the present. Grandpa, could tell his mind was not on the moment so he made sure that anytime his mind seamed to wader it would be that time he chose to attack. Tenchi had made it through another session this time with only a few bruises, but he was not ready to go home yet. He instead headed to the field where he tended to Ryo-Ohki's carrots. He allowed himself to smile at that thought, all these carrots for one little furry creature.  
  
After having so many meals with carrots Tenchi was starting to dislike them, but they seamed to make the little cabbit happy. Looking up he noticed the sun was getting low in the sky so he wandered home to find that there were no new holes for once and nothing was destroyed. Shaking off his surprise he entered and before he could proclaim he was home the girls attacked him. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, and even the toddler Ryo-Ohki had a hold of him. He looked around and noticed that Ryoko was not here. Sensing something was up, but not sure how to ask he gave them a quick hug and then smelt dinner. He looked up to see of all people Ryoko setting the table.  
  
He smiled and Ryoko noticed it, but continued with her business before setting a place for Mayuka. When the girls let go they ushered him in to the kitchen and he noticed that Sasami had outdone her self again and they were all treated to a wondrous meal. Ryoko was still unsure what would have happened had Ayeka not shown up and why had he waited for her. She sat a little distance away from him and fed Mayuka as they all ate. When dinner was over they all played with the baby before she started to get tired. Ryoko saw her yawn and collected the child from the floor.   
  
Everyone looked at her as Ryoko spoke; "well it seams as though you're a tired one today, lets get you to bed." Cradling the child in her arms Ryoko started towards the stairs when Tenchi stopped her and kissed his daughter goodnight.  
  
"Thanks for taking such good care of her Ryoko." He said, but she could tell that he wanted to say something else.   
  
To keep herself from breaking down in front of everyone she responded, "it's nothing, but you had better get some sleep too, I heard Katsuhito say he was going to step up your training tomorrow." She smiled at him the ascended the staircase.  
  
Tenchi watched as she turned from him and floated up the stairs, and he marveled at how beautiful she was then it sunk in what she said. "WHAT! Step up my, oh no." He hung his head as Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Washu and even Ryo-Ohki laughed. Ayeka however had seen the look between them and she was not happy. Ryoko herself was not sure what was happening. For all the time she spent pawing over him he seamed to not catch on that she loved him but now that she had averted her attention to Mayuka he seamed to be taking more interest in her. Sitting in the room with the baby she quietly sang her to sleep. Unaware that after she had left Tenchi had also gone upstairs and was listening to her sing.  
  
He stood outside his daughter's room listening to Ryoko sing feeling a peace come over him that he could not understand. He thought about going in to listen more, but barging in on her twice in one day seamed a bit excessive. So he whispered goodnight to his daughter and to Ryoko before going to his room.  
  
When he went to bed he dreamed of peaceful things as his mind wondered what the future held. But then his dreams turned dark as multiple things started to happen. He dreamed of returning to Jurai with Ayeka but in his life there he was not happy. Sure she made a beautiful bride, but all he wanted was to return to his little house, his little carrot field. Countless times she had to correct him about how proper and royal people did not do such things. He also dreamed of how devastated Ryoko had been that she had demanded to be put back in the cave for the rest of her life. Tenchi had been unable to do it, but Ayeka was more then happy to seal the demon up for good this time, by destroying the entrance.  
  
He awoke in a sweat and sat upright, crying. He cared for Ryoko a lot and he did not want to see her end up like this. But with her reputation and her temper he did not think she would be happy here for the rest of her life. Her life, which brought up another thing, she was over a thousand years old. If he were to proclaim his love how long would it last? As he grew old and she remained young would she still stay, or leave me?  
  
Unable to sleep anymore he went to the bathroom to wash his face, then he ventured into his daughter's room. He looked in on her as she slept. "Dream well my darling." He stood there for a while then moved over to the chair and leaned back into it, then suddenly stood up holding his mouth so he would not scream. He looked back at the chair and realized now that Ryoko was asleep in it. He watched her for a while then left to get a bed mat and a sheet.  
  
He laid the mat on the ground then placed her on it, followed by the sheet. He then sat in the chair and watched them both sleep. Feeling peace come over him he drifted off to sleep as Ryoko's song replayed in his minds ear. Tenchi remembered all those times that he awoke to see her watching over him or her sleeping in the chair beside him. He cornered her once about it and demanded to know why she did that and she began to cry as she explained that it relaxed her so that she could sleep. He remembered a horrible feeling as he had scolded her for something so simple. She had not tried to trick him or seduce him as he had thought. He then apologized and told her that she was welcome to watch anytime if it helped her that much.  
  
That much, he could not believe something that simple helped that much but she took him up on it, but did not do it every night. She had given him some privacy, and her mood swings on the days that he allowed her to stay were greatly improved. He fell asleep again watching them both sleep. This time the dreams stayed peaceful.  
  
Awaking the next morning he found himself on the mat and Ryoko in the chair. "Hello sleepyhead," she said quietly as Mayuka was still asleep. "You know of course it's my job to watch you sleep."  
  
Sitting up he noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before and was relieved that she had not done anything to him. "I know, I guess. But you looked uncomfortable so I made a bed for you, but I guess I was too tired to go back to my room." He stood and stretched, then leaning over the crib he kissed his daughter good morning.  
  
"May I have one too?" Ryoko was looking down as she asked to hide her blushing. She screamed to herself, "why did I ask that?!" Trying to hide her nervousness or fear she look down at the floor waiting for his lecture again.  
  
"Ryoko, you know...." He thought about it, then placed a hand on her cheek. She felt his warmth and looked up as she was prepared for another lecture when he kissed her forehead and said good morning to her too.  
  
She began to cry for happiness as he spoke, "You know Ayeka should not know of this. I don't like it when you fight. Please don't exaggerate this..." he was unsure why he kissed her, he had wanted to for a long time, and it just seamed right, but he did not want to hurt Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko nodded and after giving him a reassuring look she tried to hide her emotions. Smiling brightly she reassured him that she would not fight he noticed again how she seamed to be glowing. Before he could say another word she phased out and left the room. He collected Mayuka in his arms and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs the smell of a delicious breakfast hit him. With his stomach grumbling he joined Sasami in the kitchen to get breakfast for Mayuka. Once he had her breakfast he sat down to feed her. The other girls showed up one by one and 'ooed' and 'awed' over her as she ate. When he finished feeding her he passed her to one of the girls so he could eat.   
  
At that moment Katsuhito entered the room, "Tenchi! Hurry up and finish you're late!" Groaning he realized that Ryoko had been right about the stepped up training. He finished eating then rushing upstairs he changed clothes, grabbed his sword, and rushed off to train.  
  
After he was gone All the girls save Ryoko and Washu were eating breakfast when Sasami noticed two were missing. "Where's Ryoko? Um, Where's Washu too?"  
  
Kiyone spoke up, "Oh you know Washu, working on her latest invention again." Everyone knew that Washu would miss a few meals as she worked. But the thought of another invention worried them still.  
  
"What about Ryoko?" Sasami was genially concerned over her friend's absence.  
  
"That devil woman is still sleeping I bet" Ayeka was still cold to her even though that devil woman had saved her live a number of times. She was almost to the point of accepting Ryoko as a friend but every time she saw that thing around Tenchi it caused her blood to boil.  
  
"Ayeka, that is not nice!" said Sasami in a scolding tone. The others looked at her and wondered how could she be that cruel.  
  
Mayuka chose this particular time to start crying loudly. Mihoshi who had been holding her tried to comfort her before crying herself. Kiyone tried to help but it was beyond her. Sasami finally picked her up and took her upstairs to change her diaper. With Sasami gone Ayeka huffed and went outside, still mad that everyone was siding with that demon and not her. The remaining two collected the dishes and began to clean up the kitchen. It was some time later that Washu and Ryoko showed up for breakfast.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi informed them that Tenchi and Katsuhito were training and were not to be disturbed. After breakfast Ryoko and Washu left to talk to Sasami. From what the bubble-headed blonde Mihoshi had said the little girl corrected her sister in front of others. They walked in and saw the little girl playing on the floor with Mayuka.  
  
"Sasami, I wanted to say thanks for standing up for me, but you don't need to..." Ryoko was not sure why she added the last part, but she was happy that someone else did not think her a devil.  
  
Smiling broadly, "it' ok. Besides she shouldn't say those things in front of Mayuka." All of them smiled about that comment. Washu and Ryoko sat on the floor with Sasami as they took turns playing with Mayuka. Later that day Ryoko took out some of the baby's dirty clothes and tried to wash them, but not being really used to it she was doing badly.  
  
She then heard someone laughing behind her and she knew who it was. "What do you want Ayeka?"  
  
"Oh my this is funny, a demon washing clothes." Ayeka kept giggling as Ryoko tried to continue, but those constant comments were wearing on her.  
  
Feeling her inside boiling over she stood and said, "I have had it with you, what is your problem?" She desperately wanted to fire a bolt at the little princess, but she would not lift a finger against her.  
  
"You are my problem you demon. You are trying to weasel your way between Tenchi and me and I won't stand around as you take him from me. It time you disgusting thing to leave this place." Ayeka looked at her sternly as she continued to speak.  
  
Ryoko listened but instead of hearing Ayeka she could hear Kagato telling her again how worthless and defective she was. Undeserving of any emotions. She was nothing. Inside she was falling apart as Ayeka continued to call her things demanding her to leave but all Ryoko heard was the Voice of Kagato as she remembered the torture he put her through. Ryoko screamed, phased into her battle suit and created an energy saber in her hand facing Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked at her and said, "I was hoping you would try to fight, now feel the wrath of Jurai you devil woman!"  
  
Ryoko then remembered Tenchi kissing her this morning and how she had promised not to fight. She let the sword dissipate as she lowered her head. "I will not..."  
  
She was cut off as Ayeka's Mini-Logs appeared around her holding her in place. Ayeka powered up a blast as Ryoko was stopped in mid sentence. Ayeka's anger burned hot as she had seen Tenchi kiss her, she was passing the room when she saw it. She would not have him defiled by this creature.  
  
The first blast hit Ryoko hard and sent her flying backwards. Everyone heard the blast, even Tenchi and his grandfather. Just as Tenchi was about to leave his grandfather said, "do not go, you have to stay."  
  
Tenchi stopped for a moment then looking over his shoulder he said, "no I have to go." As he ran off he did not see the smile on his grandfathers face. As he ran he heard several more explosions but something seamed wrong about it. He increased his speed to the point that he thought he was gonna break.  
  
Ayeka had landed several direct hits on her target, but Ryoko still refused to fight back. "Now demon since you will not go on your own I will get rid of you for good!" All of the girls watched in horrified silence as Ayeka pounded on Ryoko without Ryoko fighting back. Ayeka thought it was because she was hurt too bad, but the others could see that she would not fight back for some reason.  
  
Ayeka spent a few moments to power up an incredible blast as Ryoko hung there, as she thought unable to fight back. She released the blast at that devil. The energy hit and exploded causing her to close her eyes. When she looked back Ryoko was not there. "Good she is gone for good."  



	3. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and occurs after Daughter of Darkness movie or MNE as it is often called.  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Fear  
  
Then a sound caused Ayeka to look to her right. Tenchi had reached the clearing and saw Ayeka about to blast Ryoko who hung there with her head down. He ran as fast as he could to help. Ayeka had not seen Tenchi jump before the blast and pull Ryoko to safety as he encountered the blast. But she could see him now covering Ryoko with his body as parts of his body was severely burned. His blood was running out multiple wounds on his back and legs.  
  
Everyone else had seen him as he lunged toward Ryoko and was able to grab her just as the blast hit him. Ryoko was holding him trying to get him to wake up. She had thought she heard him say something but she did not understand it, but now he did not make a sound. Washu was there first as she examined him. Ryoko cried over him, "Tenchi! Tenchi, don't die on me. Tenchi!"  
  
Ayeka was unable to move, unable to make a sound as she realized what had happened. The girls picked up Tenchi and took him to Washu's lab. Over the next several hours he laid there unconscious. Ryoko was there as was Kiyone. However Kiyone was acting, as Washu's assistant as she was used to doing first aid on others, seams as though all those years with Mihoshi was paying off. Ryoko just stood off to the side and cried. She could not believe that he had tried to save her, with her regenerative capabilities that blast would have been easily recovered from, but he could not do that.  
  
Sasami had finally been able to get Ayeka to come inside, but all she did was kneel by a window looking down at the lake. Mihoshi had gone up and got Katsuhito to come down after she told him Tenchi was hurt. Even Tenchi's dad was there and worried. Ryoko wished that there was something she could do, but she had never needed to learn how to heal others. Kagato had only taught her how to hurt.  
  
She watched in horror as Tenchi's condition worsened for a while and cringed when she heard the alarms go off saying that his vital signs were critical. Watching in horror she saw the one monitoring his heart flutter a few times then flat-line. Washu and Kiyone were able to bring him back this time though so his monitor went back to normal.  
  
Finally after what seamed like hours of unbearable tension his monitors showed that he was stable again. Washu and Kiyone finally stepped back as Ryoko got to see the many tubes and wires connected to him. She collapsed crying hard. Kiyone pulled her over to the side where Washu had another bed ready for her. Ryoko laid down crying uncontrollably. Washu stayed with her as Kiyone went to the others to tell them that Tenchi was stable, but in serious condition.  
  
"There, um, seams to be massive damage done to his back and legs. He may not ever walk again." She choked on the last part as everyone cried. Ayeka had heard this too and she knew he would never forgive her. "Because of me, I have destroyed his life and his future." Ayeka repeated to herself.  
  
Hour's later Ryoko was calm enough to go and see Tenchi; Washu had left to go talk to the family as Ryoko placed her hand in Tenchi's. "Why did he try to save me, why has he tried so many times to save me? Now, how can you love me when you nearly died because of me?" She cried as she thought to herself.  
  
She suddenly felt his grip tighten on her hand as his body lurched, "Ryoko!" he called and she remembered his trying to say something outside. Looking at him she could see the monitors going haywire as he said one more thing, "I need... You." With that said she heard the alarms go off again, she used her link to warn Washu who ran into the room. When she saw the alarm she ran over jumped up on the table straddling Tenchi and she pushed on his chest repeatedly.  
  
Ryoko was about to say something when she saw that the pushing was forcing his heart to beat. After a few tense moments his heart beat returned. This time both were crying for joy as he was saved again. After that last scare he finally stabilized and was able to rest. Everyone was allowed to see him one at a time, but he remained unconscious, unable to reply to anything that was done or said. Ayeka still could not face him, she would not move from her spot.  
  
As Ryoko sat in a corner watching this she felt so helpless, she could not save the one that saved her so many times before. Finally she got an idea, it may be remote but if she can transfer her healing ability to him for even a short time he would be better. After some time she came up with a plan. Leaving him for now she went into the living room where Katsuhito was as well. Approaching him, she asked, "where is Tenchi's sword?"  
  
He thought and said, "he had it with him when he left me, so he should still have it. Why?"  
  
She did not respond and headed outside past Ayeka to the spot where he fell. And there it lay the sword named Tenchi. She thought about what she was about to do, and then taking a large breath of air she reached down grabbed the sword and started running towards the house. The pain was horrific; the energy coursed over her and illuminated her body as she ran. Ayeka saw this and looked at the strange behavior wondering what was up.  
  
Ryoko concentrated and held back her screams of pain, as the surges became stronger and stronger. When she neared the house Ayeka had moved from her spot to open the door for her. Ayeka wanted to ask what was she doing but thought better of it. Ryoko blew past her and headed for Washu's lab. The others saw how the sword was affecting her, but she held her concentration.  
  
When she entered the lab she approached Tenchi, now weak and hurting herself. Beside his bed she dropped it beside him and collapsed on the floor. Breathing heavily she tried to regain her strength as Washu approached. "Mom, stay back... Keep the others out... for now." She found it hard to talk after such incredible pain, but slowly managed to say it all.  
  
Washu did not want to stay back, but she had never seen or felt this type of thing from Ryoko. Even when under Kagato's influence she never had this seriousness'. She did as her daughter asked though and she left the room to tell the others to stay back. Several have seen her run through with the sword and wondered. Sasami was surprised to see Ayeka move to help also. For so long she thought her sister hated her.  
  
Ryoko regained her strength and stood beside him. She took his hand and used it to pickup the sword hilt. She then moved on top of Tenchi. She cringed at his current state. She had put his sword in his right hand and then using his hand as a buffer she held his hand, then put her other hand in his left. Leaning over him she placed her forehead to his and began to concentrate hard.  
  
It took some doing but the gems started to react and the two lifted off the bed as the gems began to glow brightly. As she concentrated on transferring her healing powers to him she sat upright on him and screamed. Washu felt her pain and entered the lab to see them floating in the air as Ryoko cried out. With a flash Ryoko and Tenchi fell back on the bed with her out cold on top of him. Washu picked her up and placed her back on a bed to rest.  
  
When she turned her attention to Tenchi she saw something different. Approaching she saw some of the smaller cuts and wounds healing them selves rapidly. Running some quick test she grabbed his left wrist and turned it over. There was Ryoko's gem on him. She was unable to speak as to what this implied. After several moments of complete shock she called in the others. Everyone including Ayeka this time was there in her lab. Sasami even had Mayuka with her.  
  
"A short while ago some of you saw Ryoko run into the house holding Tenchi's sword. Well it seams as though she had a radical plan that had severe ramifications that altered the genetic structure of Tenchi." After seeing their blank faces she said again. "She had a crazy plan that changed Tenchi." With a collective oh she continued. "She has somehow transferred her powers to him." She spoke as she showed the gem on his wrist now. "I am not sure how many changes he will go through, or how many of her powers he will have, but his wounds are healing them selves fast. He may even be completely healed in a mater of two hours."  
  
With this last news everyone cheered. Ayeka went over to Ryoko first, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ryoko, I am sorry, I was, I." Everyone listened closely until Washu ushered everyone outside fast. Ayeka continued not knowing everyone was gone, "I thought you were a demon, incapable of emotions. I was, wrong. I hope you can forgive me." Ayeka had a smile on her face for once as she looked at Ryoko. "Take good care of him..." She added quietly before moving over to Tenchi. Whipping away a tear she looked at him and watched as his wounds healed. "Tenchi, forgive me. I acted rashly and with hatred in my heart." She found it hard to continue, but she continued speaking, "I have seen how you look at her, I have seen how you smile at her. I even saw you kiss her this morning. I was enraged, and I attacked without mercy. I hope that you both can forgive me, someday." Washu could tell that Ayeka was now acting as a true princess and even marveled at her.  
  
When Ayeka stopped speaking she turned to find only Washu there. "Miss, um, Little Washu, thanks you for removing everyone." Washu was about to speak when she cut the scientist off. "I know you have monitors in here that record everything that is said or done." She paused to allow the little redhead to nod. "Good, when they are both awakened I would like you to replay that for them." Washu agreed as Ayeka showed herself out. She headed upstairs to her room and allowed herself to cry, over the loss of Yosho, Tenchi, and her ability to see herself as a princess after the way she acted out of anger.  
  
Ryoko lay there completely out for an hour as she readjusted to being without her gem again. She hoped that it had helped. But without her gem she could no longer communicate with Ryo-Ohki. She would miss the little cabbit, but this had to be done. When she awoke Washu was between them. Looking over at Tenchi she saw that his body was healing itself and she smiled.  
  
"That was a dumb thing you did, but extremely brave. You may have saved his life." Washu spoke as she typed away before looking at them both. The look on Ryoko's face though showed that it would be worth it. "Did you take into account that anything you experienced while wearing that gem he can experience too." Ryoko looked at her horrified.  
  
"NO! He can't see the things I did! He'd never want to see me again! He, he..." Ryoko began to cry hoping that if he did see her past then hopefully he would still want to see her. But how could he want to be with her once he saw the horrible things that she had done? Washu tried to comfort her, but could think of nothing to say.  
  
**********  
Authors Note: I know that Ryoko could have had Ayeka, Sasami or even Yosho (Katsuhito) carry the sword for her, but Ryoko has never been one to think through a plan entirely so this seamed to follow along in her normal attitudes.  



	4. End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and occurs after Daughter of Darkness movie or MNE as it is often called.  
  
Tenchi Muyo: End of the Beginning  
  
In Tenchi's mind all he could think about was protecting Ryoko. He did not know what had happened, he at first was disappointed thinking she had broken her promise. Several times he felt his body and spirit separating only to have himself return to unconsciousness. But then there was a change; he could feel a strange power surge through his body. He still could not make any part of his body sense what was happening, but the power was incredible.  
  
He saw images and things appear in his mind, things he had never experienced before. He opened his eyes and saw Kagato. Tenchi wanted to fight, but the body he was in could not. He looked around and noticed he was looking through Ryoko's eyes. It occurred to him that he had just experienced her birth. As he watched he saw how she was trained and constantly berated. He saw and felt the torture. Experiencing everything including how her mind screamed against the things her body did. Tenchi witnessed the horrors of the attack on Jurai. He desperately wanted to close his eyes to this, but since it was in his mind he could not escape it.  
  
As the images continued he felt the pain as she and Yosho fought. He felt the horrible pain of being held up by his sword. There was a great darkness for a long time that Tenchi determined was when she was imprisoned. Tenchi wanted so much to comfort her through it all. Knowing her past and his showed him the truth; she was not a demon. She was abused and hurt by everyone that she cared for. The next series of images happened since he gave her back one of the gems. He could still feel her emotions, hear her thoughts and see her actions.  
  
In mortified silence he watched as he ignored her how much pain he caused her by no choosing, for not standing up for her. A small glimpse of himself as an infant then as a young man by the cave then came to mind as she spoke to Ayeka in the Onsen. How long had she had been there for me? How long has she loved me in silence? Her pain returned as Kagato took over her again. Everything she experienced he also experienced, this time from her side. He felt tremendous remorse when the scene played before him where he yelled saying he hated her. He had not meant to say it, it just happened. He felt how crushed she was and how hard she tried to repair the robe. When he saw himself again he yelled, "say you love her! Tenchi you idiot take a stand!" But his actions remained the same. All he told her was that he was no longer mad. He did not even say he was sorry. He never knew how his actions or rather his lack of actions could cause so much hurt.  
  
As time flew by he experienced her every joy and sorrow. The strangest was when suddenly Ryoko was replaced with Zero. He was then able to experience her emotions even more, but the Tenchi in her memories still refused to take a stand. It mortified him how close Zero came to killing him, but could not for her feelings. Great sorrow overcame him when he experienced how Washu had left her in the darkness of the lab for several hours. During that time he desperately wanted to hold her to tell her it would be all right. But he never knew till now what she went through.  
  
Then as the scenes changed he watched as his memory self arrived that first day with Mayuka. Tenchi could see the anger and feel the need to protect. He got to see how she saved him twice and how in anger she took Mayuka into the sky then released her. Tenchi screamed at the sight, then he saw her change and then of all things Ryoko saved Mayuka. She in her anger still could not kill the girl that she knew was out to kill him. For once he understood that she felt Mayuka was trouble and out for him, but his memory self acted rashly. That was when he felt the pain as the memory Tenchi slapped Ryoko that fateful night. He screamed in agony over what happened, but it changed nothing.  
  
The memories began to get happier as he watched Mayuka be born again, and how she grew. Tenchi could feel her happiness as she cared for her. He knew that the day she flew with him was coming and he waited expectantly for it to be played out. When it arrived though he could feel her joy and turmoil. How much she wanted to say she loved him, but she couldn't. He pondered his feelings for her as he felt her overwhelming joy as he kissed her.  
  
The next thing that played out was how Ayeka had began saying things about her and he felt the sting of the words. As he looked through Ryoko's memory he saw Ayeka, but heard Kagato again. He saw how she so much wanted to destroy him, but because of her promise she did not fight. He then got to see how everyone reacted, how he had nearly died a few times. Then her decision, to get his sword, no matter the pain, and then she passed out.  
  
Everything was dark then, he thought about her life, the pain the agony, the hurts she suffered. Some of the greatest hurts she suffered were as a direct result of him. Outside of his body he could not tell what was going on. But through each and every memory all he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. Even though he knew how much it would hurt Ayeka to make a choice he could not help his feelings for Ryoko, not just because of her past or experiencing her life. But it did confirm to him that she loved him, and he did love her.  
  
Washu and Ryoko sat by his side as his body healed itself. The process even hyper-accelerated because of her abilities seamed to drag on forever. Ryoko worried that if indeed he saw her past would he still want to be around her? Could he still care for a monster? Washu picked up on her sadness and tried to comfort her. As they watched in silence his body completely regenerated he appeared to be 100% healed, but he still had not woke up. The hours ticked by as they sat waiting for him to wake up any minute.  
  
Ryoko exhausted from the ordeal and from her worry could not keep awake for much longer and she finally lay back down and went to sleep on the bed Washu had for her. The Greatest Scientist in the Universe; however, could not help but try to pry into his mind to see what was going on. But no matter how hard she tried she could not see anything. Out of sheer exhaustion, frustration and hunger she decided to leave her lab to see the rest of the family again.  
  
With Ryoko sleeping she put set the monitor to sound an alarm on her holo-laptop only so they would not wake up Ryoko. Outside the lab everyone had fallen asleep on the couches and floor with the exception of Ayeka, as she was nowhere to be seen. She was going to go investigate, but the pain in her stomach caused her to go to the kitchen. In there she met Katsuhito who offered her some tea. "Thank you, I have good news, and bad news." She told him in a soft voice. "Tenchi is completely healed and according to all my scans he should be fine, but he remains unconscious."  
  
Katsuhito smiled, "that boy was always one to go against everything. It is no wonder he has not woke up yet. He possibly will when he is good and ready." He saw her look up when he said possibly. They talked for about an hour before an alarm sounded. She brought up her laptop and saw the alarm but then all of his scanners flat-lined one by one, showing him completely dead. Both of them rushed to the lab to see what had just happened.  
  
In the lab however, he had woke up. Tenchi opened his eyes to see the familiar surrounding of Washu's lab. He sat up, and looked around, but his eyes stopped on the sleeping form of Ryoko just a short distance away. Seeing that she was just asleep he tried to get up, but with the many wires attached to him he could not. He then pulled them off one by one. With the last one removed he moved over to Ryoko, then lay down in the bed beside her as he drifted off to sleep again with his arms around her.  
  
After he had gone to sleep Washu and Katsuhito burst in. When they looked at his bed and saw him missing it confused them till they both saw him in bed beside Ryoko, both asleep. Washu turned off the monitors while his grandpa covered them up with a sheet. Both then exited the lab to get some rest as well knowing that all will be ok.  
  
The next morning Sasami woke up and began making breakfast. The last thing she knew Both Tenchi and Ryoko were hurt and unconscious, while Ayeka had her own problems. One by one the others woke up as she cooked. Mihoshi came in and sat down staring at the table. Kiyone joined her then started setting the table up for breakfast. After she finished she realized that she had set a place for Ryoko and Tenchi, knowing full well that they were both not going to join them.  
  
At this point Tenchi's dad entered and sat down. It was easy to see that he was hurting deeply, unsure if he would have his son back or not. Ayeka then joined them, and saw the places for Ryoko and Tenchi. She sighed and sat down in her spot. It was then that they heard someone laughing, it was different, and it was a male but not Tenchi. Ayeka noticed it as her brother.  
  
Washu and Katsuhito entered at the same time, and he actually was smiling. When the others saw his smile he looked around as if to say 'what?' Washu then informed them, "Tenchi woke up last night and he is going to be fine." A cheer of happiness arose, but then died down as they looked at Ryoko's spot. "Ah don't worry about her, she was awake much of last night, she is just really tired." Her words soothed everyone and they even were all able to smile again. "Sasami, would you fix some food for them, I'll take it to them, since they may not wake up in time for breakfast." Chipper than ever Sasami prepared them some food and gave it to her.  
  
As they ate Ayeka leaned over and asked, "Washu have you played my message for them?"  
  
"Sorry Ayeka, but they have not seen it yet, but I have left a message for them about it." She told the princess.  
  
Inside the lab Tenchi had awoke first, he looked at the angel he held in his arms, thinking back he could see her past, the horrible things she did, but instead of running away it made him want to be with her even more. Placing a hand on her cheek he caressed her face then used his hand to brush some of her hair out of her face. The smile on her face told him that she was having a good dream, which he hoped was about him and not about her past.  
  
As he held her, her eyes opened slowly. First thing she saw was his eyes on her, overjoyed she clung to him. "I'm so happy you're awake!" When she moved she realized he was holding her too, then she felt his hand against her head. Looking up into his eyes she was not sure what to expect.  
  
"Ryoko, I am sorry that I have waited for so long. I know what you did to help me." Fear struck her as she realized that he knew, and he must know about her past too. Feeling a great sense of terror she tried to pull away but he held on. "I know you are scared that I know your past." She looked at him in fear of what he would say next. "I have been able to see your past from when you were born to when Yosho imprisoned you. And again from when I gave you back a gem to when you gave it to me."  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to hide from him. He placed a hand on her chin and raised her head up to meet his. Tenchi then let his emotions take over rather than his fears. He placed a kiss on her lips, tenderly and affectionately. "I have wanted to do that for too long..."  
  
Hearing his words, then feeling the kiss, she knew that he saw her past and would not cast her away. When he started talking again she just kissed him again. They gave up on talking as they lay there kissing, and holding each other. Things may have progressed further but Washu walked in with their food.  
  
"Hello sleepy heads, wakie wakie!" She had expected to find them still asleep, so when she caught them kissing she turned red. "I, um, thought you were still asleep. Well, um, here is some food from Sasami. I guess I will go tell everyone that you are ok." With that she tried to leave.  
  
Ryoko groaned at the unexpected interruption while Tenchi just laughed, still holding her. "Thank you Little Washu, you can leave the food, but tell everyone that we are not awake yet." She was about to turn and go when he added, "would you also turn off your cameras?"  
  
Ryoko looked up at him surprised, while Washu stood motionless. "Uh, sure." She was so stunned by his request. She had not expected this, especially from him. She did it though; she turned them off then left.  
  
"Ryoko," he said looking at her surprise. "I have loved you in silence, and I realize that you have too. But I must know something," he paused long enough for his words to sink into her consciousness. "Will you stay here? Will you be able to give up being a space pirate and all of those misadventures?"  
  
"Give them up for what?" She was worried about what would come next, but he seamed to have trouble forming his thoughts into words. "If you want to know if I'll give it all up for you then, yes!" She looked into his eyes as a large smile spread across his face. It was easy to tell that is what he wanted to know.  
  
He leaned in again and began to kiss her more passionately this time. Outside the lab Washu could feel nervousness from Ryoko, then extreme joy. So mush so that she felt it hard not to crack a smile too. Ryo-Ohki came running down stairs to Washu. She was meowing happily as Washu told her to go to the kitchen and not to go into the lab for a while. She understood and rushed into the kitchen hoping for a carrot, when it came she was extremely happy. What Washu did not know was that Ryo-Ohki was sensing emotions from Tenchi, and she was happy to know he was ok.  
  
As she munched happily on the carrot, Tenchi asked Ryoko, "how do you block Ryo-Ohki's thoughts cause I'm seeing carrots before my eyes." They both started laughing as she tried to tell him. Back outside Ryo-Ohki through her mental link now with Tenchi told him sorry, and she tried to close off her part of the link.  
  
(Authors Note: Although this is a great spot for a lemon I am keeping this clean, but everyone can easily guess what happens. Also, I will write the lemon part and submit it later so keep watching for it.)  
  
About lunchtime Tenchi and Ryoko finally had gotten out of bed and dressed again. Breakfast was cold, but still good. Ryoko had teleported to his room to get him a change of clothes too since his was destroyed from the fight. That is when they saw the message from Ayeka. Tenchi swallowed hard and hit the play button. Neither knew what to expect, for so long Ayeka had hated and cared for Ryoko, but in all their fights it never got that bad. The scene that played out before them was beyond what either of them expected. Ryoko heard her apologize and ask for forgiveness, and then they both heard her tell the sleeping Ryoko to take care of Tenchi. When she moved to him they were surprised to find that she has seen them kiss the other day, and even more so that she was asking for forgiveness for her actions.   
  
When it finished they were awe struck, and Ryoko broke the silence, "I think we should forgive her, she seams to have grown up fast in a short time."   
  
Tenchi looked at her and nodded in agreement. Then feeling of his neck Ryoko could see the scar in the shape of her fangs that she had left him with from the moment of pleasure. Before they left he had seen it in a mirror and said to her, "Ryoko, you have marked me as yours and I will forever be just that." He kissed her once more before they exited the lab with her smiling contentedly.  
  
In the world outside Washu sat with Mayuka in her arms and everyone else waiting around in different spots. Finally about noontime when they had gathered to eat again the door to the lab creaked open. Everyone jumped up and ran to greet them. Everyone hugged them saying how glad they were that they were all right. Ayeka finally spoke up. "Will you people please leave them alone for a minute!"  
  
All eyes turned to her as she asked everyone to sit down. She looked at Tenchi and then Ryoko, and she could see how in love they were. When she looked at Ryoko she no longer saw the demon woman, but a friend and maybe family? But the flustered look from Ryoko and the grin on Tenchi's face not to mention the strange scar on his neck she knew they had not been sleeping in there.   
  
"I trust you have had a chance to see my message?" Both nodded and she continued, "then Lord Tenchi, it is time for a choice and a declaration." Everyone gasped and tried to say that she was not being fair. Tenchi and Ryoko could see her face while everyone else saw just the back of her head. She was smiling and mouthed the word congratulations to Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi silenced everyone when he spoke. "Princess Ayeka you are correct it is time for a choice and a declaration." Tenchi put his hands on Ayeka's shoulders and spoke. "Ayeka, I do care for you and even love you, but I cannot become your husband." She looked down but she had already known the answer. He then turned to Ryoko. "Ryoko, thanks to your gift of the gem I have been saved, and also thanks to them I can see your past, but I cannot just choose you," he paused as everyone almost fainted. "I cannot be anything else to you than your husband." He moved to one knee, "Ryoko will you marry me?"   
  
The shock had worn off and even Ryoko was left wondering then when he asked her to marry him she began to cry and repeated over and over again that she would. The scene was so touching that Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki began to cry. Even Ayeka and Kiyone shed a tear over this. Tenchi stood and kissed Ryoko before everyone as they all got up to hug them and congratulate them. Ayeka turned to her brother, and whispered to him something, but no one else noticed.  
  
Katsuhito then approached Noboyuki and whispered into his ear something. Noboyuki's eyes' lit up and he ran upstairs. When he came back he cleared his throat loudly. When the chatter stopped he spoke, "I cannot allow this to continue." Tenchi tried to protest as Ryoko's eyes fell to the floor. "In order for this to continue," he paused again getting a kick out of it as all eyes were on him. "Tenchi, you cannot marry her, you still have to finish school and you still have to get her a ring."  
  
"Dad!" Tenchi was not sure what was up. "I have one more week of school then I graduate and as for the ring it's gonna take me months to save up for that!"  
  
His dad smiled, then added, "well then I guess you will need this." He tossed a small box to Tenchi and even before he caught it he knew what it was. Opening the box he removed the ring, the same one his mom had worn.  
  
"Ryoko, will you accept this as a token of my love and my proposal?" He asked but he knew the answer already. He slipped it on her finger as she through tears weakly said yes, again. Everyone forgot about lunch as they all talked about what happened, but Sasami was not hurt about it, this was much more fun.  
  
**********  
Authors Note: About the Lemon idea, if I get enough requests for one I will upload it. As for a continuation of the story I am thinking about it and planning what should come next.  



End file.
